Birthday boy
by Toinette
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Ianto… et Jack veut fêter ça dignement. One-shot. Lemon. L'action se situe avant le 1x04 "Cyberwoman".


Dear Mr Davies, I'm sorry but I had to borrow your characters (and pretty much everything else). Please, don't sue me.

**Mille mercis à Chrismaz66 pour ses corrections et ses conseils. Et pour avoir supporté mes angoisses nucales...**

* * *

**"**Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais t'en sortir comme ça, birthday boy?"

Ianto, les yeux exorbités par la panique, regardait Jack sans comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Les alarmes résonnaient, l'éclairage du hub était réduit aux veilles rouges qui donnaient une impression de fin du monde imminente. Et pourtant, le capitaine était tranquillement appuyé sur la balustrade, souriant à Ianto en contrebas, ses dents magnifiques luisant dans les lumières dansantes.

"Mais Jack, il faut rappeler Tosh et Owen! Il y a certainement un intrus dans le hub! Et on est enfermé à… Oh!"

Ianto s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, prit une profonde inspiration et tourna les talons.

Jack riait franchement, maintenant. Il était plutôt fier du tour qu'il venait de jouer à son jeune amant. Il savait pertinemment que Ianto détestait fêter son anniversaire ; d'ailleurs, il s'était bien gardé de mentionner aux autres membres de Torchwood que c'était l'anniversaire du Gallois. Mais Jack avait envie de passer un moment privilégié avec Ianto, et il ne comptait pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

Ianto pianotait rageusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il avait réussi à faire taire les alarmes, mais il n'arrivait pas à relancer le système d'éclairage traditionnel.

Myfanwy, agacée par le bruit, descendait en piqué pour reprendre aussitôt de l'altitude en faisant claquer son bec. Elle venait de frôler les cheveux de Jack de son aile, et celui-ci lui cria : "Calme-toi ma belle! Ça te dirait de faire un tour dans la Baie?"

Et il aggrave son cas, pensa Ianto. Il se soucie du bien-être du fichu ptérodactyle. Mais quand je lui dis que je ne veux pas entendre parler d'anniversaire, M. Sensible n'existe plus.

Jack descendit l'escalier métallique et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers son bureau. Les mains dans les poches, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. D'accord, ce n'était pas très malin de provoquer intentionnellement le verrouillage du hub pour passer quelques heures en tête à tête avec son petit ami. Mais parfois… oui, il en venait à penser à Ianto comme à un petit ami. C'était une bonne raison de se montrer attentionné le jour de son anniversaire.

Ianto avait fini par se calmer. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Tosh pour annuler des protocoles d'urgence et il ne savait pas ce que Jack avait bien pu planifier. Au moins, le calme était revenu dans le hub. Il lui suffisait d'ignorer son patron pendant quelques heures, et il pourrait enfin franchir la porte circulaire et rentrer chez lui. Pour passer la soirée seul. Peut-être même aurait-il le temps de nettoyer un peu l'aquarium de Mister Krabs.

Ianto n'avait jamais bien compris toute cette agitation autour des anniversaires. Enfant, déjà, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être en famille lorsque le 19 août pointait le bout de son nez. Chaque fois, son père lui rappelait que c'était un "grand" maintenant, qu'il devait s'endurcir. Chaque fois, sa mère s'appliquait pour préparer un gâteau à la rhubarbe. D'ailleurs, Ianto ne se rappelait pas quand "on" avait décidé qu'il aimait la rhubarbe. Les anniversaires de Rhiannon étaient de meilleurs souvenirs ; mais pour Ianto, être le centre de l'attention une fois par an, c'était déjà trop.

Ianto était perdu dans ses pensées, aussi il sursauta quand il sentit la présence de Jack. Le capitaine se tenait debout à ses côtés ; il avait les mains jointes devant lui, mais Ianto pouvait voir qu'il tenait quelque chose. Il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son patron, mais le visage de Jack resta impassible. Le jeune Gallois se leva en prenant garde à ne pas toucher Jack d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il mit encore un peu plus de distance entre eux en faisant mine d'arranger un dossier à l'autre bout de la table.

"Je sais que tu es persuadé de connaître tous les recoins du hub, mais…"

Jack s'interrompit pour ménager son suspense. Il fallut à Ianto une bonne seconde pour renoncer à toutes ses résolutions, se tourner vers Jack, et, d'un sourcil levé, l'encourager à terminer sa phrase.

"Mais je crois bien que ceci a échappé à ton dernier inventaire. "

Jack tendait les deux mains, paumes vers le haut. Ianto, curieux malgré lui, baissa les yeux. Essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur les larges mains hâlées de son patron, il reporta toute son attention sur le mystérieux paquet. Enveloppé dans un tissu mauve, l'objet n'était pas très grand et ne paraissait pas bien lourd non plus. Réalisant que son amant lui présentait un cadeau d'anniversaire, Ianto ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Et, plus surprenant encore, il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Ianto n'éprouvait plus la moindre colère en cet instant : il était retenu dans le hub contre son gré, Jack n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs… mais il était touché. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, il se fichait même de savoir ce que le tissu mauve pouvait bien cacher. Que Jack se soit donné tant de mal, pour lui, Ianto, le bouleversait.

Le jeune Gallois s'approcha vivement, prit le visage de Jack dans ses mains et commença à l'embrasser doucement. Ianto pressait ses lèvres sur celles de Jack, tantôt doucement, tantôt de façon plus insistante. Puis sa langue força le passage, et il embrassa Jack avec passion. Le capitaine, beau joueur, referma les bras autour de Ianto et eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas lâcher le cadeau, tant le moment était intense. Ce fut quand même Jack qui rompit leur étreinte.

"Oi! Alors tu ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est, ton cadeau? Parce que ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais j'ai dû entrer en contact avec pas mal de personnes pour le trouver. D'autant qu'ici on est sur Terre, hein, c'est pas le Grand Bazar des sœurs Telliops! Je t'ai déjà raconté la fois où…"

Ianto ne fit même pas semblant d'écouter l'anecdote du capitaine. De toute façon, il allait lui falloir plusieurs minutes pour que les effets de leur baiser passionné se dissipent. Les phéromones du 51e siècle étaient décidément puissantes. Encore étourdi et le sourire aux lèvres, Ianto avança la main pour prendre le petit paquet. Jack le devança : l'attrapant par le poignet, il obligea Ianto à s'approcher de lui et lui mis l'objet entre les mains.

Celui-ci eut vite fait de déplier l'étoffe violette. Ianto n'avait aucune idée de ce que Jack venait de lui offrir, même si l'origine extraterrestre de l'objet ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Il retourna le cadeau plusieurs fois dans ses mains, appréciant ses contours lisses et la beauté du métal employé. L'objet, quoique métallique, était tiède : Jack l'avait gardé dans ses mains si longtemps… À cette pensée, Ianto sentit de nouveau le rose lui monter aux joues, et il maudit une fois de plus ces satanées phéromones du futur. L'objet ressemblait à une sorte de coquillage géant. Sur le dessus, de petits tubes alignés laissaient échapper une lumière bleutée.

"Jack, … merci. C'est… vraiment très beau. Et je pense que ça va plaire à Mister Krabs."

Jack ne put réprimer un sourire à l'évocation du bernard-l'hermite de Ianto. Il n'avait passé que deux soirées à l'appartement du Gallois, mais lors de sa première visite, Ianto et lui avaient réussi à se conduire de manière civilisée, assez longtemps du moins pour que Ianto lui fasse faire le tour du propriétaire. Il avait écouté, mi-fasciné, mi-amusé, Ianto lui expliquer les modifications qu'il avait effectuées pour améliorer le fonctionnement du système de filtration de l'aquarium. C'est à ce moment précis que Jack s'était rendu compte à quel point il tenait au jeune homme. Il aimait son souci du détail, son enthousiasme pour les petites tâches et son amour du travail bien fait. Il aimait son apparence soignée en toute occasion. Et, bercé par la voix grave de Ianto qui poursuivait ses explications, il réalisa qu'il aimait particulièrement sa bouche, sa nuque ; et ses cheveux, oui, il adorait les cheveux de Ianto Jones.

Jack secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour s'échapper de sa rêverie, et prit dans ses larges mains celles de Ianto.

"Regarde… tu crois vraiment que je me suis arrangé pour que cette merveille me parvienne à travers le temps et l'espace – sans compter une transaction à la limite de l'incident diplomatique dans la Nébuleuse d'Etalaah – pour que ton crustacé puisse profiter d'une nouvelle table basse avec éclairage intégré?"

Et tout en posant sa question plus rhétorique qu'autre chose, il avait amené les doigts de Ianto à caresser doucement les petits tubes dans le sens de la longueur. Pendant quelques secondes, Ianto se demanda à quelle genre de récréation perverse son patron et lui allaient encore se livrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un accessoire extraterrestre venait pimenter leurs ébats au sein du hub. Et puis il comprit.

Des notes graves, douces, d'une beauté indescriptible, s'élevaient de l'instrument de musique. Selon les mouvements de Ianto, les notes étaient plus ou moins rapprochées, plus ou moins appuyées. Mais l'instrument ne fonctionnait pas comme un clavier pour autant. Le jeune homme tentait de comprendre avec quelle logique les notes se formaient, mais il n'en voyait aucune. Un même endroit ne produisait pas toujours le même son. Et quoi que jouât Ianto, la mélodie était toujours extraordinaire.

La musique résonnait maintenant dans le hub tout entier. Ianto avait l'impression qu'il jouait avec son âme plus qu'avec ses mains.

Jack le regardait d'un air attendri. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait eu envie de faire un cadeau à Ianto. Le capitaine détestait lui aussi les anniversaires : qu'y avait-il à célébrer quand chaque année qui passait rapprochait un peu plus une personne qu'il aimait de la mort ? Même si Ianto n'avait été au début qu'un moyen agréable d'occuper une heure ou deux - et un collaborateur précieux -, le jeune homme avait pris une place considérable dans la vie de Jack.

Ianto finit par poser le coquillage-presque-vibraphone-d'une-autre-civilisation près du clavier de Toshiko. Il se promit mentalement de réfléchir pour lui trouver un nom "cool". Jack lui lança un de ses irrésistibles sourires et vint se coller contre lui. Le visage de Ianto n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son patron, mais déjà le souffle de Jack lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. De plus, les mains du capitaine le maintenaient fermement contre lui et il pouvait sentir à quel point son amant avait envie de lui.

"Alors, birthday boy? Escalier, canapé, armurerie? Dépêche-toi de choisir, sinon j'arrache tes vêtements et je te prends contre la table de Tosh."

Les yeux de Jack étincelaient de désir. Plus la moindre trace de sourire sur son visage. Et Ianto était bien placé pour savoir qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution. Le jeune homme se demandait s'il existait un endroit dans le hub où Jack et lui ne s'étaient pas encore… laissés aller à leur créativité. Chaque fois, dans le feu de l'action, Ianto se disait que le sexe avec Jack était la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'il avait pu expérimenter. Bien souvent, une fois la tension retombée, il culpabilisait parce que leurs ébats avaient eu lieu à un endroit fréquenté par tous les membres de Torchwood, quand ce n'était pas du matériel commun qui avait été mis à contribution. Ianto se rappelait encore honteusement d'une semaine complète où Owen l'avait regardé de travers après avoir retrouvé entre deux coussins du canapé quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire là.

"Tu sais, Jack, pour le canapé, je ne suis pas sûr que…"

Jack, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il passa une main derrière la nuque du Gallois et l'embrassa sauvagement. Ianto sentit la langue de Jack l'envahir et sans qu'il puisse expliquer comment, il se retrouva coincé entre son amant et la barrière qui les protégeait de la mare centrale du hub. Il pouvait sentir le sexe de Jack à travers les épaisseurs de tissu, d'autant que ce dernier s'amusait à se frotter contre lui. Ianto débarrassa Jack de ses bretelles et commença à détacher sa ceinture. Pendant qu'il lui rendait son baiser, il sentit les mains de Jack se refermer dans son dos, tirant sur sa chemise et mettant les boutons à rude épreuve. Le capitaine, trouvant qu'il n'allait pas assez vite, rompit leur baiser, mais ses lèvres ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter Ianto. Il captura sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, lui mordilla le menton et, pour finir, attaqua son cou. Avec des gestes experts, Jack avait ouvert la chemise de Ianto ainsi que son pantalon, et il plongea sa main dans le caleçon du jeune au moment même où ses dents se refermaient sur le haut de son épaule. Ianto poussa un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés ; les yeux fermés, il respirait très rapidement.

Jack prit quelques secondes pour observer le jeune homme : son visage transformé par le plaisir, son abandon, sa respiration haletante… il essayait de graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Tout en maintenant de plus belle Ianto contre la barrière, Jack poursuivit ses caresses. Il serra sans ménagements le sexe de Ianto entre ses doigts. Satisfait du grognement qu'il obtint, il renouvela son geste plusieurs fois. Le Gallois rouvrit enfin les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Jack. Sans dire un mot, sans détourner son regard, Jack commença à caresser le pénis de Ianto tout doucement, du haut vers le bas, tandis que le bout des ses doigts s'attardait de temps en temps sur ses testicules. Ianto, la bouche entrouverte, s'accrochait au capitaine comme si sa vie en dépendait. Soudain, Jack interrompit son manège. Il approcha son visage de celui de Ianto, sa main possessive enveloppant toujours le sexe du jeune homme, et lui souffla à l'oreille…

"Après tout, c'est ton anniversaire…"

Et Jack enleva sa main du caleçon de l'employé médusé. Ianto regardait toujours Jack, et il en eut le souffle coupé. Un immense sourire illuminait le visage de son amant. Le capitaine ne laissa pas à Ianto le temps de se plaindre et lui prit la main. Comme dans un rêve, Ianto se retrouva guidé à travers le hub jusqu'à la chambre de Jack, ou plutôt jusqu'à la trappe qui en gardait l'entrée.

Ianto connaissait le hub mieux que n'importe quel autre endroit au monde. Mieux que la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi. Mieux que l'appartement d'Albion Mews qu'il avait partagé avec Lisa, à Londres. Mais il ne s'était permis de descendre dans la chambre de son patron qu'une seule fois, et il n'en était pas particulièrement fier. Peu de temps après son arrivée à Torchwood Cardiff, et au mépris des instructions de Jack, il avait cédé à sa curiosité naturelle et avait attendu que l'équipe au complet parte en mission dans la baie de Cardigan pour aller voir à quoi ressemblait la mystérieuse chambre. Une fois l'échelle descendue, il avait dû patienter une minute afin que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité.

Il n'y avait pas d'ampoule au plafond, pas d'appliques, pas d'interrupteur à portée de main. À la grande surprise de Ianto, la chambre n'était pas entièrement dépourvue d'éclairage. Un aquarium gigantesque – le jeune homme avait évalué son épaisseur à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres – occupait toute la surface du mur, sur sa droite. L'aquarium était rempli de plantes étonnantes, semblables à de longs rubans phosphorescents ondulant avec le faible courant. Quelques petits poissons passèrent en banc près de la vitre, mais Ianto n'avait eu d'yeux que pour les plantes : c'étaient elles qui lui permettaient de voir ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Jack.

Un grand lit était adossé au mur du fond, et une bobine de câbles électriques vide faisait office de table basse. Un poste de radio à l'antenne tordue était posé sur la bobine, ainsi qu'un petit tube bleu que Ianto avait identifié tout de suite - même à la faible lueur des plantes aquatiques extraterrestres - : du lubrifiant. Ianto avait eu une érection, seul, dans la pénombre, simplement en imaginant ce que son patron pouvait bien faire de ses nuits presque sans sommeil. Le lit et la bobine, voilà le seul mobilier que comportait la chambre. Si le mur-aquarium était fascinant, et les deux autres murs entourant le lit propres et lisses, le quatrième mur avait donné à Ianto l'envie de remonter au plus vite : il était irrégulier, humide et par endroits couvert de moisissures. Ianto n'avait put s'empêcher de frissonner en apercevant des chaînes rouillées fixées çà et là ; quelques chaînes portaient encore des bracelets qui ne fermaient certainement plus.

Ianto n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de descendre à nouveau dans la chambre de Jack, mais il se résolut à emprunter l'échelle le premier : il préférait ne pas savoir ce que Jack risquait de lui faire alors qu'il n'avait pas encore les deux pieds sur le sol. Le capitaine sauta les deux derniers échelons et rejoignit le jeune homme. Ianto passa les bras autour de Jack et tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, Jack continuait d'avancer imperceptiblement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bout du lit. Jack n'eut pas de mal à faire basculer Ianto dans le lit, et il s'empressa de s'agenouiller de part et d'autre de son bassin pour empêcher le Gallois surpris de se sauver où que ce soit. Mais Ianto n'avait pas du tout envie de se sauver.

Jack entreprit de le déshabiller lentement, l'embrassant longuement entre deux pièces de vêtements. Et lorsque Ianto fut complètement nu (et Jack en boxer et en chemise), il commença à l'embrasser ailleurs que sur la bouche : l'arête de sa mâchoire, la peau si tendre de son cou, les muscles de son torse parfaitement dessiné… Jack était toujours surpris du goût incroyable de la peau de Ianto ; une éternité ne semblait pas assez pour l'embrasser, le goûter, le suçoter, le mordiller, le mordre, le lécher. Jack continuait de descendre en jouant de sa langue et Ianto se redressa sur ses coudes pour profiter du spectacle.

Arrivé au sexe de Ianto, le capitaine fit une pause, le nez enfoui dans ses poils. Il avait connu des milliers d'hommes, de femmes, d'extraterrestres à la pilosité plus ou moins exotique, mais une fois encore, il se dit que la toison de son jeune amant était délicieuse. Ses poils étaient doux, bouclés, assez longs mais pas trop denses, et il adorait y promener sa bouche. Jack avait déjà songé à immobiliser Ianto, le raser intégralement et lui donner ensuite du retcon… mais l'occasion ne se prêtait pas vraiment à une blague de ce genre. Aussi, sagement, il se mit à lécher la verge du Gallois avec obstination.

Parfois, Ianto essayait de ramener le visage de Jack vers lui afin de partager un baiser, mais rien n'y faisait, rien ne détournait Jack de sa délicate besogne. Les coups de langue se firent plus appuyés, plus nerveux, et bientôt Ianto s'abandonna complètement. Jack alternait les plaisirs, prenant le sexe tout entier dans sa bouche, ou le caressant plus rudement à l'aide de ses deux mains. Au moment où le Gallois se dit qu'il allait perdre la raison si ce manège continuait une seconde de plus, il sentit l'immense vague de la jouissance balayer son corps et poussa un cri animal. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas et dut faire un effort surhumain pour retrouver son souffle et se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Jack s'allongea tout contre et prit Ianto, encore tremblant, dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur affolé, la consistance poisseuse du sperme contre son ventre.

Il se passa plus d'une minute avant que l'un des deux hommes ne se décide à bouger.

"C'est typique, ça, Monsieur. Je passe mon temps à faire de mon mieux pour que le hub soit impeccable, et vous, partout où vous passez, c'est le chaos…"

Et pour montrer qu'il n'en voulait pas à son patron, Ianto avança une main entreprenante vers le boxer de Jack. Le capitaine l'empêcha de faufiler sa main et plissa les yeux…

"Oh, mais tu sais, ça m'arrive aussi de ranger ensuite…"

Jack embrassa doucement Ianto, puis, de nouveau, fit courir ses lèvres jusqu'à son sexe. Le jeune homme, déconcerté, laissa le capitaine s'exécuter. Jack commença la toilette de Ianto, en évitant son pénis qui prenait un repos bien mérité. Il lécha son ventre doux et collant, s'attarda dans sa toison, déposant des baisers çà et là et savourant le sperme un peu piquant. Ianto, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel comportement de la part de son amant, se sentait gêné. Gêné et… reconnaissant ; et étrangement puissant aussi. Il savait que Jack aimait donner du plaisir, autant qu'il aimait en recevoir. Mais il n'avait rien à gagner à le toiletter comme un chaton nouveau-né. Ou du moins le croyait-il.

Jack, lui, était aux anges. Les sens électrisés, il profitait de ce moment intime, tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Ianto. La semence du jeune homme le rendait fou de désir. Il était bien décidé à la boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il manoeuvrait sa langue avec précision et efficacité, poussant de temps en temps un petit grognement ou un soupir de contentement.

Jack savait que leur relation était à un tournant. Il avait des centaines d'années d'expérience en ce qui concernait les joies du sexe et les complications sentimentales. Il aurait pu expliquer bien des choses à Ianto, seulement… ce n'était pas le genre de sujet qu'ils pouvaient aborder entre simples amants. C'était Jack qui menait la danse, c'était toujours Jack qui avait mené la danse. Avec Ianto comme avec les autres. Le capitaine adorait la compagnie de son employé, il n'était pas près d'abandonner ses privilèges de patron. Mais c'était bien ça le cœur du problème : Ianto faisait partie de son équipe. Ianto était obéissant, au lit comme au travail. Jack Harkness avait besoin d'un égal. Il voulait que Ianto le prenne, que Ianto le domine, qu'il le dirige, qu'il le rassure aussi. Évidemment, il aurait préféré retourner dans les tranchées de la Première guerre mondiale plutôt que de mettre des mots sur ce besoin. Et il voulait que ce bouleversement dans leur "hiérarchie" n'affecte que leurs tête-à-tête passionnés.

Jack avait commencé à faire des avances à Ianto quelques semaines seulement après son entrée à Torchwood. À sa grande surprise, le jeune homme en costume immaculé n'avait pas cherché à lui résister ou à le repousser. Jack était bien conscient de l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur les humains de ce siècle. C'était aussi un leader charismatique, drôle, et il n'était pas peu fier de son apparence physique. Mais Ianto s'était offert à lui comme on se résigne. Ianto n'avait pas succombé à la passion. Tout, dans sa façon de lui parler, dans sa façon de bouger quand Jack était dans la pièce, suggérait que la rencontre de leurs corps était inévitable.

Ianto avait perdu sa petite amie dans les affrontements de Canary Wharf aussi Jack avait-il, tant bien que mal, réprimé ses pulsions les plus animales afin de devenir, pour le jeune homme, un instructeur sensuel et rassurant. Mais Ianto n'avait eu que faire de la modération de Jack. Pour son capitaine, il était prêt à tout.

Un soir, Jack avait enfin eu ce qu'il attendait… en quelque sorte. Il se rendait à son bureau, et sur le chemin, il avait invité Ianto à le rejoindre pour une pause crapuleuse dans la serre. Ianto classait des coupures de journaux ; Jack avait eu le temps d'apercevoir la une d'un journal titrant _Des monstres de métal à Londres !_ et une couverture de magazine scientifique _L'esprit existe-t-il ?_ Le jeune homme avait poliment décliné l'invitation, et Jack, frustré, s'était plongé dans les aventures de son détective préféré, alors que sa table croulait sous les rapports à signer. Deux minutes plus tard, un Ianto comme possédé avait fait irruption dans le bureau de Jack. Sans mot dire, il lui avait arraché sa chemise, l'avait délesté de son pantalon et Jack s'était retrouvé allongé au milieu de la paperasse. Avec une force insoupçonnée, Ianto avait immobilisé Jack sur le bureau et l'avait pénétré sans préavis.

La douleur et la surprise passées, Jack avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaître à quel point il était déstabilisé. Ce n'était pas tant l'acte qui le choquait, c'était ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son amant en cet instant : de la colère, de la haine, du dégoût. Pendant que Ianto allait et venait en lui, il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard du visage fermé du jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient humides, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer, et son regard tellement dur… Le Gallois était décidément complexe, et il avait toute l'éternité devant lui pour le percer à jour. Ni Ianto ni Jack n'avaient jamais reparlé de cet épisode. Ianto était redevenu le doux et docile employé et amant qu'il avait toujours été. Depuis cette soirée mémorable, Jack, lui, rêvait de subir à nouveau les assauts de Ianto.

Ianto regardait le capitaine terminer son "rangement", et déjà il sentait une nouvelle boule de feu grandir dans le bas de son ventre. Jack vit avec satisfaction la verge de son amant prendre une dimension nettement plus intimidante. Cessant ses coups de langue, il s'allongea aux côtés de Ianto. Encore un peu étonné par la soumission de son patron, Ianto posa sa main sur la nuque de Jack, referma les doigts dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa avidement.  
Le capitaine jubilait intérieurement : le baiser de Ianto, sa façon d'imposer le rythme par les mouvements de sa langue, sa main qui le retenait, son bras passé autour de sa taille, son sexe gonflé pressé avec provocation sur son boxer, tout semblait indiquer au capitaine que la rééquilibration des pouvoirs avait fonctionné.

Jack referma ses bras autour du jeune homme et lui rendit son baiser comme seul un homme de son expérience pouvait le faire. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes agrippés l'un à l'autre, roulant doucement dans le lit et rivalisant d'ingéniosité dans une série de baisers combatifs.

Au gré de leurs mouvements dictés par l'excitation, Ianto se retrouva à califourchon au dessus de Jack. Il desserra son étreinte pour se redresser. Un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, il acheva de déboutonner la chemise du capitaine et l'aida à s'en débarrasser. Puis il recula un peu pour faire glisser le boxer et libérer enfin le sexe de Jack. Ce dernier poussa un léger soupir, mais son visage restait grave. Ianto déposa quelques baisers sur son torse. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la bobine qui faisait office de table, se demandant si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une bonne idée. Le capitaine comprit son intention et, d'un mouvement imperceptible de la tête, approuva, le regard bienveillant. Alors Ianto tendit le bras et se saisit du petit tube bleu.

Avec d'infinies précautions, Ianto se prépara à entrer en Jack. Le capitaine faillit plaisanter sur son manque total d'égards lors de cette fameuse soirée où Ianto lui avait fait si mal, mais il s'abstint, ne voulant pas décourager les bonnes volontés. Ianto, les yeux rivés sur Jack, guettant sa moindre réaction, introduisit son gland entre les magnifiques fesses de son patron qui ne put retenir un cri. Le souffle court, Ianto se colla à son amant ; tout en faufilant sa langue dans la bouche affamée de Jack, il enfonça son sexe tout entier, dans un mouvement du bassin savamment dosé. Le capitaine cria de nouveau, mais son cri, cette fois, se perdit dans leur baiser.

Les craintes de Ianto s'envolaient un peu plus à chaque coup de reins qu'il donnait ; grisé par son propre plaisir, par l'extase qu'il lisait sur le visage de Jack, il faisait de son mieux pour que le moment se prolonge. Jack amena tant bien que mal une de ses mains jusqu'à son propre sexe pour profiter au maximum de la situation. Le Gallois, l'air faussement contrarié, maintint le poignet de Jack sur le matelas. Jack, l'air faussement déçu, haussa les sourcils.

"Tss, tss, capitaine, vous ne pensez pas que vous vous êtes assez sali pour aujourd'hui? Essayez de ne pas vous faire remarquer…"

Et sur ces paroles, Ianto en profita pour immobiliser le deuxième poignet du capitaine, le réduisant ainsi à sa merci.

Jack ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses autres sens : il sentait le souffle chaud de Ianto sur son torse, son long sexe qui lui poignardait les entrailles, son ventre qui se pressait contre lui avec délice ; ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut libéré par un orgasme puissant, décuplé par la présence de Ianto en lui. Jack, vaincu par ses sens, vaincu par Ianto, laissa échapper une sorte de râle.

Ianto, trempé de sueur, haletant, avait envie de posséder Jack encore un peu. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lâcher les bras de son patron, voulant s'assurer qu'il était le seul responsable du plaisir qu'il éprouvait. Entraver ainsi le capitaine donnait à Ianto un sentiment de toute-puissance et d'euphorie qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Savoir que dans chaque cri, dans chaque soupir, Jack s'abandonnait à lui. Ianto s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant pour s'enfoncer en lui encore plus fort, et plus vite. Mais la jouissance de Jack et les spasmes qui l'accompagnèrent vinrent contrarier ses plans : l'orgasme fut si violent que Ianto crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Il s'effondra sur le torse de Jack, ivre de plaisir, épuisé, indiciblement heureux.

Lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux, un peu plus tard cette nuit-là, la vieille radio laissait entendre une chanson qui le rendait à coup sûr nostalgique, "Just one of those things". Allongé sur le ventre, complètement nu, il pouvait sentir le bras de Ianto autour de sa taille. Jack fit de son mieux pour s'asseoir sur le lit sans réveiller Ianto, qui murmurait des phrases incompréhensibles dans son sommeil. _It was just one of those nights, just one of those fabulous flights…_ Jack sourit tristement en entendant les sages paroles de Sinatra. Si la radio fonctionnait, c'était que l'électricité était revenue dans tout le hub et qu'une nouvelle journée à contenir la menace extraterrestre pouvait commencer. Il avait passé un moment merveilleux avec Ianto. C'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il avait le cœur serré, et un peu peur aussi. Il se pencha pour embrasser les cheveux ébouriffés de son amant et lui murmura un "Bon anniversaire Monsieur Jones." Puis il emprunta l'échelle pour sortir de la chambre sans même prendre le temps de ramasser ses sous-vêtements : il avait encore un ou deux détails à régler pour que cet anniversaire se termine dans les règles de l'art.

Ianto se réveilla après une longue nuit de sommeil peuplée de rêves légers et souvent érotiques. Comme tous les matins, sa première pensée fut pour Lisa. Lisa, prisonnière de son corps de métal qui gisait, à demi consciente, dans un niveau souterrain du hub. Ces derniers temps, Ianto éprouvait de moins en moins de difficultés pour maintenir sa culpabilité à distance. Mais après une telle soirée dans les bras de son capitaine, il se sentait écrasé par l'angoisse.

Il devait tout à Lisa. C'était Lisa qui avait révélé au monde le Ianto que tous connaissaient désormais. C'était à Lisa que Ianto s'était confié des nuits durant, lui racontant des anecdotes sur son enfance et même les délits qu'il avait pu commettre pendant ses sombres années de lycée. Lisa qui lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois par un bel après-midi de juillet, dans les dunes, près de la maison de sa grand-mère. Grâce à elle, il s'était senti vivant, libéré, étourdi par les possibilités que lui offrait la vie. Et tout ce qu'espérait Ianto de la vie, maintenant… c'était Jack. Il faisait de son mieux pour devenir le meilleur collaborateur qui soit au sein de Torchwood : il satisfaisait le moindre désir de son supérieur, excellait dans les opérations de nettoyage post-intervention et désamorçait toute situation conflictuelle à l'aide de son solide humour pince-sans-rire. Ianto savait que le capitaine était conscient de sa valeur et qu'il le désirait assez pour revenir vers lui chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Mais Jack ne voyait pas le vrai Ianto : le jeune homme fragile qui souffrait d'avoir perdu son seul amour, le collègue solitaire qui mentait à tous et par là même mettait leur vie en danger. Dans l'océan de sa culpabilité envers Lisa, une goutte venait s'ajouter tous les jours : celle de trahir un homme qu'il admirait tant.

Ianto frissonna et s'assit en tailleur en remontant le drap sur lui. Il constata avec surprise que ses vêtements étaient empilés sur le lit, sommairement pliés, juste à côté de lui. Ravi de l'attention, il enfila sa chemise sans la boutonner et s'apprêta à se lever pour enfiler le reste de ses vêtements. Mais quelque chose sur la bobine le coupa dans son élan. Jack – ça ne pouvait être que Jack - avait déposé un cupcake sur la table. Une petite bougie d'anniversaire était plantée un peu de travers dans l'épais glaçage rose. Le sourire de Ianto s'élargit encore quand il vit ce qui décorait le gâteau. À la place des habituelles paillettes colorées, un simple grain de café était planté au sommet du cupcake.

**FIN**

* * *

C'est ma toute première fanfic mise en ligne, alors, s'il vous plaît, commentez! Dites-moi ce qui vous plaît, ce qui vous énerve, si on arrive à me lire etc. Soyez honnêtes (si, si) et détaillés (si vous en avez le temps).


End file.
